There are numerous designs of covers for automobiles. Included are simple cloth covers for protecting the automobile finish from sun light and heat. Some covers include vent openings to prevent moisture deposits from forming on the automobile body. Other covers include reinforced areas to hold the cover raised over the automobile so that the cover encloses part of the automobile, but does not come in contact with the automobile surface.
An object of most prior art automobile covers is to provide a light weight cover easily installed and stored. These covers are not intended for long time storage, security purposes, or to prevent damage during storage from, for example, hail or other objects which may come into contact with the automobile during storage.
______________________________________ LIST OF PRIOR ART PATENT No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 3,316,012 Thier 4,699,192 Kamen et al. 4,821,785 Rolan 4,857,216 McKee 4,973,100 Yang 5,115,848 Malone ______________________________________